Astro Prima
Astro Prima is a Malaysia television channel owned and operated by Astro. The channel began broadcasting on 9 August 2003, through channel 8. It broadcasts Malay programmes for the whole family such as local serial dramas and telemovie from 16 April 2007. Preceding this date, it broadcasts foreign language programmes catering to Malay audiences. The channel was launched on SingTel's mio TV service using on channel 602 premiere on 1 October 2012 to replace Astro Aruna on its pay television itself. Astro Aruna on Mio TV will be no longer available on 1 October 2012 at 00:00 SST and that slot will be showing programmes on Astro Prima. The launch of Astro Prima proved to be a significant milestone for Mio TV and Astro, as it is the second channel launched broadcaster area outside of Singapore. It first distributed throughout Singapore on SingTel's Mio TV on 1 October 2012. Astro Ria was first launched on mio TV on 23 March 2009. Astro Prima is currently available for free-to-view on Astro and NJOI customers in Malaysia on Channel 105 and on Singtel TV Pay TV Customers in Singapore on Channel 602. Selected programmes is also aired on Astro Mustika HD for Juara Johan and Astro Maya HD for most of the programs. Primawara Slot in Malaysia And Singapore via Astro and Singtel TV in SD * Jihad Iskandar * Perempuan Dalam Pusungan * Mira Sofea * Duri * Keluarga Iskandar * Keluarga Iskandar Sr 2 (moved to Astro Warna and Astro Mustika HD) * Dia Suamiku * Sahara * Halimah Jongang Sr 1 * Halimah Jongang Sr 2 * Aiman Tempe Mania The Series * Tok Ompek Simpang Ompek * Nur Melinda * Tiara * Sufiyah * Tanggang Ayu * Sarafina * Dari Cinta Jauh * Adam Dan Hawa (also aired on Astro Maya HD, after end of the episode on Astro Mustika HD, Astro Ria and later begin on Astro Bella) * Cinta Ibadah (also aired on Astro Maya HD) * Sahangat Asmara * Seludup * Pendekar Durian Lempuk * Impian Laili * Jodoh Itu Milik Kita * Bercakap Dengan Jin * Bercakap Dengan Jin 2 * Kusinero Cinta Tiara Slot in Malaysia and Singapore via Astro and Singtel TV in SD * Memori Cinta Surayah * Lara Aishah * Papa Ricky * Arluna * Semusim Rindu * Dendam Aurora * Syurga Yang Kedua Teleprima Slot in Malaysia and Singapore via Astro and Singtel TV in SD * Antara Safa Dah Marwah * Bukan Salah Kami * Dari Kerana Mata * Warkah Syurga * DIVA * Aku Tunggu Kau ni * Seteguh Hati Rabiatul Adawiyah Reality Show slot in Malaysia and Singapore via Astro and Singtel TV in SD * Akademi Fantasia 2014 (also aired on Astro Ria and Astro Maya HD) (first episode and grand finale only) * Ceria Popstar 2 (also aired on Astro Ceria and Astro Maya HD) (grand finale only) * Maharaja Lawak Mega 2014 (also aired on Astro Mustika HD and Astro Warna) * Gegar Vaganza (also aired on Astro Ria and Astro Maya HD) * Juara Johan (also aired on Astro Mustika HD) (selected episode only) * Primadona Musim Ke 1 * Primadona Musim Ke 2 * Primadona Musim Ke 3 * Primadona Musim Ke 4 (also aired on Astro Maya HD) * Primadona Musim Ke 5 * Kilauan Emas Musim Ke 1 * Kilauan Emas Musim Ke 2 * Kilauan Emas Musim Ke 3 * Kilauan Emas Musim Ke 4 (also aired on Astro Maya HD) * Kilauan Emas Musim Ke 5 (also aired on Astro Maya HD) * Sebelum Terlambat * Motif * Jaguh Kampung Sr 4 * Kembara Chef Wan Musim Ke 2 (also aired on Astro Maya HD) * Diari Fakir * Terima Kasih Ibu * Menantu vs Mentua * Raikan Wanita * Lesung Pipit (Also Aired on Astro Maya HD) * Anugerah Meletop Era 2015 (Also Aired on Astro Maya HD and Astro Ria) * Check In Check Out * Tua Pun Boleh * Pengakuan * Raja Pantun * Kami Prihatin Salam Ramadhan AlMubarak Kosong Kosong Buka Lembaran Baru Slot in Malaysia and Singapore via Astro and Singtel TV in SD * Primadona Khas Bulan Ramadan 2014 * Hajat Khas Bulan Ramadan 2014 * Dapur Chef Ammar Khas Bulan Ramadan 2014 * Hajat Khas Bulan Ramadan 2015 * Cik Bunga Encik Sombong Salam Aidilfitri Kosong Kosong Buka Lembaran Baru * Primadona Khas Syawal 2014 * Dapur Chef Ammar Khas Syawal 2014 Sinetron Drama Slot in Malaysia and Singapore via Astro and Singtel TV in SD * AlKautsar * Fitri Buah Hatiku * Cinta Indah Musim ke 2 * Hafizah * Dia Bukan Cinderella * Keangunan Tuhan * Cowok * Putih Abu-Abu External links * www.astro.com.my Category:Astro Category:Malaysian television networks